Yuriko Oyama (Earth-616)
; Formerly , , Oyama Heavy Industries, , , , ally of the Purifiers | Relatives = Kenji Oyama (father, deceased); Lord Deathstrike (brother) Unnamed brother (deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = formerly Cooterman's Creek, Australia | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 128 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Cybernetically enhanced body, clawed hands, left side of face scarred in a ritual design (surgically repaired when transformed into cyborg) | Citizenship = Japanese | Citizenship2 = (Canadian criminal record) | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Assassin, CEO of Oyama Heavy Industries | Education = Privately tutored | Origin = Human transformed into a Cyborg by Spiral | PlaceOfBirth = Osaka, Japan | Creators = Dennis O'Neil; Larry Hama | First = Daredevil #197 | First2 = | HistoryText = Early life Yuriko Oyama (小山 ゆり子) is the daughter of Kenji Oyama, a former Japanese kamikaze pilot during World War II, whose face was horribly scarred in a failed suicide attack on an American battleship. Later becoming the head of Oyama Heavy Industries, Kenji had Yuriko and her two brothers privately tutored by Marcy Stryker, wife of an American soldier named William Stryker. Kenji felt much shamed by his failure decades earlier, and as a result he ultimately scarred the faces of his three children in a ritual design. Becoming the criminal scientist Lord Dark Wind, Kenji developed a means for bonding the virtually indestructible metal Adamantium to human bone, a procedure he hoped to use in creating an army of super-soldiers for Japan. However, his notes were stolen and it took him years to rediscover the process. Growing to despise post-war Japanese civilization, Lord Dark Wind had the then-crippled assassin Bullseye brought to his island off the Japanese coast. There, Dark Wind replaced some of Bullseye's broken bones with Adamantium substitutes, hoping that in return Bullseye would assassinate Japan's minister of trade for him. Arriving in Japan intent on recapturing Bullseye, the blind costumed crime-fighter Daredevil encountered Yuriko, who sought vengeance on her father, both for scarring her and for the deaths of her brothers, who had perished in Lord Dark Wind's service. Moreover, the young man Yuriko loved, Kira, served in Dark Wind's private army, and she did not want her father to cause him harm. After Yuriko guided Daredevil to her father's private island, Bullseye escaped and Yuriko herself slew Lord Dark Wind just as he was about to kill Daredevil. Following Daredevil's departure, Kira committed suicide in despair over Dark Wind's death. The shock of Kira's death radically altered Yuriko's outlook on life, and she resolved to carry on her father's work. Yuriko attempted to track down Bullseye, who had fled her father's service without repayment. By tracking his Adamantium skeleton, she inadvertently located the mutant adventurer Wolverine, who had gained his Adamantium-laced skeleton by means of the process stolen from her father years earlier. Garbed as a female samurai and calling herself Lady Deathstrike, Yuriko led a number of her father's warriors to Canada where they confronted Wolverine, seeking to retrieve his Adamantium skeleton for study. She was defeated by Wolverine's long-time friend Heather Hudson, who had adopted the costumed identity of Vindicator in her role as leader of the Canadian super-team Alpha Flight. Reavers Having failed to defeat Wolverine, Lady Deathstrike resolved to better fight him on his own terms and so struck a deal with Spiral, who used her Body Shop to transform Deathstrike into a cyborg, healing her facial scars in the process. Now possessing superhuman strength and Adamantium claws to rival Wolverine's own, Yuriko led three other cyborgs - former Hellfire Club soldiers Cole, Macon, and Reese - in an attack on Wolverine, only to again meet defeat. Now interested only in vengeance, Deathstrike later joined Donald Pierce and his Reavers in an ambush on Wolverine in a remote town in the Australian outback. Capturing him, they crucified him on an X-shaped cross and left him to die. Wolverine was rescued by the young mutant Jubilee, and after a brief clash with the Reavers, the pair escaped. Believing Wolverine had fled to the mutant research facility on Muir Island, the Reavers arrived and clashed with both a ragtag group of X-Men and the U.S. government-sponsored Freedom Force team. After both sides suffered casualties, the tide of battle began to turn against them and the Reavers retreated. Later hoping to succeed alone after her failures with a team, Deathstrike had the Reavers' former ally, the mutant aborigine Gateway, teleport her to Wolverine's location. At that moment, Wolverine had traveled back in time to Spain in 1937, so Deathstrike was also sent into the past. Caught in a skirmish during the Spanish Civil War, the pair subsequently fought their way through temporal distortion to return to the present, their battle unresolved. In a subsequent confrontation, Deathstrike learned that the self-styled mutant master of magnetism, Magneto, had forcibly removed the Adamantium from Wolverine's body. As a result, she lost interest in her quest and left in search of purpose. After an attack on the Reavers by giant robotic Sentinels summoned from the future by the time-traveling mutant villain Trevor Fitzroy, Pierce rebuilt the Reavers and led them in capturing Milo Thurman, a former government employee who possessed incredible natural prophetic abilities. Pierce intended to transform Thurman into a cyborg Reaver under his control, but his plan was opposed by Thurman's former lover, the mutant mercenary Domino. As Deathstrike battled Domino, Pierce downloaded almost 60% of Thurman's consciousness into his own mind before the Reavers' base was destroyed. Hunted & Double-Crossed Later striking out on her own, Lady Deathstrike once again clashed with Wolverine but was possessed by the spirit of another of his nemeses, Lord Ogun. Eventually abandoned by the spirit once it had learned from her how to infiltrate cybernetic systems, Deathstrike subsequently allied with the Japanese terrorist group Strikeforce Ukiyoe and they clashed with the super-soldier Captain America following his return from an extradimensional exile. She next found herself targeted by Prime Sentinels, mutant-hunting cyborgs under the command of the time-traveling villain Stryfe. Although not a mutant herself, Deathstrike unknowingly carried within her cybernetic programming the control codes for the more powerful Omega-class Sentinels. With the help of Wolverine and his teammates in the X-Men, Deathstrike defeated Stryfe and his forces. Despite their shared victory, Deathstrike's dislike for Wolverine endured, and she was subsequently recruited by Wolverine's arch-nemesis, the feral mutant Sabretooth, to assist him in striking at Wolverine's loved ones in exchange for valuable information. Deathstrike, alongside the Russian super-soldier Omega Red, crippled Wolverine's friend Yukio and abducted his ward, Amiko. Having obtained what he wanted, Sabretooth subsequently double-crossed Deathstrike and Omega Red, cheating them out of the information he had promised them. Purifiers & Paul Lady Deathstrike later went to the aid of her former associate William Stryker, who had since become a minister and led an anti-mutant crusade that resulted in his imprisonment due to the murderous actions of his Purifiers soldiers. Breaking him out of government custody, Deathstrike gave him access to the resources of Oyama Heavy Industries. In the course of aiding Stryker in his efforts, she fell under the control of Paul, a sentient computer entity who sought to protect the community of mutants living in Mount Haven. Under Paul's control, Deathstrike fought both Stryker and the X-Men, once more dueling with Wolverine and, ironically, meeting more success under Paul's control than she ever had on her own. In the course of one clash, Deathstrike was buried beneath collapsing rubble, but when the X-Man Bishop investigated he found only her severed cybernetic arm. Messiah Complex She resurfaced with a second incarnation of the Reavers, who had allied with the Purifiers. When the New X-Men attacked, she mortally wounded Hellion. The New X-Men barely escaped alive. The Reavers then went for Cable, who had the messiah baby. While they attacked, X-Force, attacked as well. X-23 went against Deathstrike, ending with X-23 seemingly killing her. Messiah Complex crossover. Sisterhood of Mutants Deathstrike was apparently repaired by Spiral in her Body Shop. While Spiral repaired Deathstrike's body, she also gave her a more submissive personality, as she continually did whatever she is told, while referring to Spiral as "Mistress". Spiral and Deathstrike joined Madelyne Pryor's Sisterhood of Mutants. After the Sisterhood resurrected Kwannon using the life-force of Psylocke, they finally made their move on the X-Men. Deathstrike was tasked to take down Wolverine, by piercing his lungs. Deathstrike kept Wolverine busy while the Sisterhood raided his room for one of his most treasured possessions: a lock of Jean Grey's hair. She led a Reaver attack on Utopia that was thwarted by X-Force, and later fought and killed Kangaroo while working for Doctor Octopus and his plan of world domination. Descendants Lady Deathstrike joined the being known as Father and his crossing along the Descendants to claim the domain of the world for the robots, as she was a cyborg. She took part in the final raid on New York City. Wolverines Lady Deathstrike found herself kidnapped with a group comprised of Daken, Sabretooth, Mystique and X-23. While being kidnapped, she finds herself apart of a team dubbed the “Wolverines”. She finds that their kidnapper is a mysterious man named Sharp and threatening them with the “control words” (that manipulate, sedate or even kill each of them), Shogun, Neuro, Endo, Junk and Skel ally with them to find the adamantium-petrified body of Wolverine in the burnt-down Paradise facility, when they encountered and fought the Wrecking Crew, hired by Mr. Sinister, who were looking for the same. When X-23 and Daken found the body, Mr. Sinister appeared, took Wolverine's body, plus an eye and arm from Daken, and left. Apparently, Daken lost his healing factor. After they failed mission in their mission to retrieve Wolverine's body, Mystique then declared herself as the leader of the team, and makes Sharp help her retrieve the zhulong, or sun dragon, on Taipei, and told Shogun, that Lady Deathstrike is interested in him, but Sharp thinks she doesn't because as he holds her secret words. Then, while Ogun tells Shogun, to return to Sinister, Deathstrike appears and attacks him. After a short fight, they kiss. Suddenly, a mysterious figure appears from a meteor crash and demands to know who killed Logan | Powers = Lady Deathstrike possesses various superhuman attributes as a result of allowing herself to be transformed into a cyborg. *'Nail Manipulation:' Deathstrikes main modus of offense are her ten extendable razor sharp finger nails she can elongate up to 12' (300 mm) in length each. The claws, much like her cybernetic skeleton, are laced with Adamantium which enables her to cut and pierce through any substance. Save adamantium and Captain America's Shield, but her ability to tear through a substance is proportionate to the amount of strength behind her swings. Yuriko can also hyper-extend her fingers & claws to great lengths impaling targets from a distance. *'Superhuman Strength:' Lady Deathstrike is superhumanly strong and is capable of lifting about 1 ton with supreme effort. *'Superhuman Speed:' Deathstrike is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Deathstrike's artificial musculature produces less fatigue toxins than the natural musculature of an ordinary human. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair her. *'Superhuman Agility:' Her agility, balance, and bodily coordination have all been enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Her reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of even the finest human athlete. *'Cybernetic Healing Factor:' As as result of receiving an upgrade from Donald Pierce, Lady Deathstrike is able to rapidly repair damage done to both her cybernetic and organic parts within a brief period of time. She has proven capable of fully repairing damaged or destroyed cybernetic and organic tissue inflicted by Wolverine's Adamantium claws within the span of a few minutes. The more extensive the damage, the longer her reconfiguration program takes to repair her body. *'Mental Resistance:' Because her consciousness is part computer and can be backed up in non-organic databanks, Deathstrike is highly resistant to telepathy and brainwashing efforts that only target her human side. *'Cyberpathy:' Deathstrike is able to cybernetically interface her consciousness with external computer systems, allowing for direct data access to her brain's memory centers and granting her the ability to remotely operate such systems. | Abilities = Lady Deathstrike is a supremely skilled martial artist, considered an expert in the art of Kenjutsu and other samurai warrior skills. She is an accomplished pilot of various aircraft and seacraft, and is fluent in both Japanese and English. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Lady Deathstrike formerly wore a wristband that contained instrumentation capable of detecting Adamantium. | Transportation = | Weapons = Adamantium Skeleton and Claws: Lady Deathstrike's skeleton has been infused with Adamantium. As a result, her bones have been rendered virtually unbreakable. Her fingers have been replaced with 12 inch Adamantium claws that she is capable of extending to twice that length. Her claws are capable of cutting almost any known material, with the exceptions of Adamantium itself and Captain America's Shield. Her ability to slice completely through a substance depends upon both the amount of force she can exert and the thickness of the substance. Prior to her transformation into a cyborg, Lady Deathstrike wielded a five-foot-long electromagnetically tempered steel katana. The weapon was destroyed after it shattered against Vindicator's personal force field. She subsequently used a high-powered, long-range blaster that fired armor-piercing explosive bullets, and has also used grenades of great explosive force. | Notes = | Trivia = * Yuriko, along with her brothers, were tutored privately by Marcy Stryker, the wife of William Stryker. | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Bring on the Bad Guys: Deliver Us From Deathstrike }} Category:Adamantium Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Technopaths Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Fencing Category:Businesspeople